Hethera (LD Stories)
'Hethera '''is a female Goblin who appears in the 18th episode of Season 10 - called "Hethera the Goblin" - and is created by Numbuh 404. Background Information She is actually a character living in the past - 500 years prior to the present Middle Ages with the Smurfs being introduced to Joey and Moxette - and was troubled in her own time. She had a traditional-value-strict father who wanted her to be with the most suitable mate. However, in the Goblin species, mating means choosing the best male of the clan to produce children, not to develop a serious relationship like human beings. This type of relationship was exactly what she yearned, but she could never find a male who shared her ideals or was remotely attractive in her opinion. The male her father deemed worthy was handsome and fit, but only cared about having offspring (which, as she knew, was completely normal), so she rejected him time and again. No matter what tactics he used or what her father insisted, she refused to accept him by any means. When they met, she tried to get to know him, but only found herself pushing him away as he advanced; for weeks she struggled with both of them. One day she flat out left the Goblin clan when he father was being argumentative and skipped stones at a nearby pond, speaking her feelings aloud. She found out she wasn't alone when the Smurfs arrive and tell her about a male in the future who is undergoing similar problems. Eager to leave her time and clan, she said good-bye (rather arrogantly) to her father and rejected mate and went with the Smurfs to their present time. Meeting and Relationship with Mystico the Goblin Thanks to the Smurfs, she meets Mystico shortly after arriving in the village by the Time Crystals. Their intoductions are somewhat awkward since he is unsure of his status compared to her, specifically pertaining to the difference in their ages, but he manages to ask her if she will give him a chance. She thinks it over briefly and accepts, caussing the Smurfs on the sidelines to cheer, and her companion and she walk away to talk privately and get to know each other. Intimacy After celebrating the arrival of the New Year, she feels more connected to him and hints her affection with such gestures as scooting closer when they're sitting, taking his hand, and nuzzling his chin in moments of silence. Soon he gets the message and begins to return the favor, and by the end of January, she accepts him as her mate. Meeting and Relationship with Ripple and Karma ''To be determined later! Season 10 Episodes She is introduced halfway through Season 10 and makes several re-appearances along the way. We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas - Ep. 20 She and Mystico share the spirit of the season with the Smurfs and Woodsprites, and when a spell cast by Chlorhydris spreads over the village, they are the only two exposed but unaffected. She does not speak in this episode. Fooly's Sweetheart - Ep. 40 She discovers that Fooly Smurf has a crush on her, but she does not return the feeling. She enjoys watching Mystico fight him for her. A Smurfy Valentine's Day - Ep. 42 She and Mystico are background characters sharing in the romantic atmosphere with everyone else. Season 11 Episodes Alongside her mate, Hethera becomes more familiar with the present time and befriends the Smurfs over time. This section will be expanded upon the arrival of this season! Appearance Hethera has long white hair with outgrown bangs parted from the middle, standard black eyes, and golden skin/fur; her figure is very slender. She wears a short-sleeve dark red robe with wing slits and a minor slit on the right-side edge near her feet. Her fangs are larger than a male's. Voice Actor(s) For a voice most young and feminine, Nicole Kidman would best suit this position - she is known for being a part of Batman Forever ''(1995) and ''Happy Feet ''(2006). Trivia *Her name is pronounced "heh-THERR-uh" (applying stress to the second syllable). *She is approximately 100 years younger than Mystico - this is the equivilance of a ten year difference for humans. *Her creation and overall design was inspired by a strange picture seen in a dream in October, 2011. She had white-blonde hair initially, but it was later changed to standard white in retrospect to Sir Josten and Tulip's concepts. *The background in her profile picture is based off of the original fountain and forest seen in the Season 7 episode, ''Nobody Smurf. *Fooly seems to has a crush on her due to his stupidity. Category:Goblins Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mythical creatures and characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Villains Category:Californian accents Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters